Virus, contagios y un agente muy curioso
by BleuVert
Summary: Leon se entera de que Chris tiene un resfriado, y que está saliendo con alguien. Toma como un reto personal descubrir de quién se trata. Chris acepta que Leon "juegue al detective" siempre y cuando no siga atosigando a nadie más con sus preguntas. NIVANFIELD.


**Hey!  
**

 **El día de hoy les traigo este intento de fic Nivanfield, aunque Leon tiene más protagonismo que ellos dos. Dx**

 **Igual espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. :)**

* * *

Virus, contagios y un agente muy curioso.

El día de la reunión llegó y mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz, al punto de sentirse ansioso por ver a su viejo amigo para tomar el almuerzo. Leon Scott Kennedy se dirigía a la oficina de Chris Redfield, en las instalaciones de la B. S. A. A. Le parecía curioso el hecho de que fuera tan buen amigo de los hermanos Redfield, habiendo conocido primero a Claire, con quien tenía una relación de más años. Aunque ahora ella estaba lo suficientemente ocupada y lejos como para poder salir con él a conversar. Era más factible poder reunirse con Chris de vez en cuando, gracias a asuntos que involucraban tanto al servicio secreto como a la B. S. A. A. para un propósito en común o, como era en este caso, por simple y pura voluntad para alegrarle el día con su cautivadora presencia a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Con ese aire de importancia que se había dado a sí mismo, Leon llamó a la puerta de la oficina privada de Chris un par de veces para girar la perilla y asomarse segundos después.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Preguntó a pesar de haber invadido ya el espacio personal de Chris.

—Claro, Leon. Entra.

Respondió simple con un tono de voz que hacía notar su sorpresa y su... ¿congestión nasal?

—¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Leon entrando y cerrando la puerta atrás de él. Chris restó importancia agitando su mano de manera suave sobre el escritorio frente a él.

—Es sólo un resfriado, supongo.

Leon levantó las cejas y asintió con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro, tomando asiento frente a él. Chris no detuvo su labor, revisando y reacomodando archivos. Leon se entretuvo con sus movimientos unos segundos antes de aclarar su garganta para poder hablar.

—Y, ¿cómo está Claire?

La pregunta no llamó la atención del contrario, quizá porque otro hombre que no era él había mencionado el nombre de su hermana y eso le hacía sentir una especie de celos por su afán de querer protegerla. Terminó por responder de forma breve.

—Bien.

Leon asintió una vez más, frunciendo el entrecejo de forma leve al concentrarse en el rostro del contrario.

—Chris, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

Insistió al notar el gesto de frustración persistente y las contestaciones simples de su amigo. Chris negó con la cabeza, llevando la vista hacia el rostro frente a él; se sentía exhausto.

—Sí, Leon. Es sólo que tengo una cita esta noche y... —Chris se detuvo al notar la expresión de picardía en el rostro contrario—, con este resfriado...

—Una cita, ¿huh?

Leon no tardó en interrumpir. Chris se limitó a gruñir en afirmación sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir un ataque de preguntas relacionadas a lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que Leon no se detendría hasta saber cada detalle de su equivocada confesión. Maldito lapsus.

—Una cita romántica, ¿cierto? —preguntó Leon. Chris lo confirmó con otro gruñido—. ¿La conozco?

Leon no podía ocultar esa sonrisa de ventaja en su rostro. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación. Chris cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, controlándose para no terminar corriendo a Leon y su interrogatorio fuera de su oficina.

—Lamento reprimir tu curiosidad, pero no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga.

Leon dejó escapar una carcajada breve, de ironía, tanto por lo divertido que le parecía la situación actual como por la frustración de saber que le sería un poco más dificil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Es Jill?

Decidió preguntar yendo directo al grano. Chris lo miró, levantó una ceja en un gesto que le dejara en claro que no iba a revelar nada y volvió a lo suyo. Leon continuó.

—¿Claire lo sabe?

—Probablemente.

Leon sintió cómo su labio superior sufrió una contracción involuntaria por la tenacidad de Chris.

—Entonces va en serio eso de que no me dirás nada, ¿eh?

Chris asintió una vez más, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Los papeles se habían invertido; era él quien disfrutaba de la situación ahora.

—Totalmente.

Leon frunció en entrecejo, mostrando también una sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó sobre su asiento para estar más cerca del rostro contrario, tomando el misterio de esta conversación como un reto personal, algo que debía decifrar sí o sí.

—Ten por seguro que voy a averiguarlo.

Chris se percató del tono de voz del contrario. Esto estaba a punto de convertirse en una apuesta, definitivamente. No pudo seguir reprimiendo esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando miró a Leon.

—Si quieres perder tu tiempo investigando, por mí está bien, pero ya que estamos jugando al detective te reto a hacerlo solo, por cuenta propia, sin preguntarle nada a nadie.

—Será fácil. Y mañana, cuando regrese aquí con tu cita, tendrás que pagarme el almuerzo como recompensa.

La respuesta de Leon gozó de confidencia. Su espalda se relajó de nuevo contra el respaldo del asiento. Chris dejó las carpetas que sostenía en las manos sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que el golpe sonara fuerte.

—Seguirme esta noche tampoco es una opción...

—No será necesario, Chris. —interrumpió—. Sólo dime algo... ¿Pasarás la noche con esa persona?

Chris se levantó de su asiento.

—No voy a darte detalles.

Leon se levantó también, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Chris.

—¿Y la noche pasada...?

Chris aceptó el agarre de manos para confirmar la apuesta, pero negó con la cabeza ante el intento de Leon por sacarle información.

—Sin preguntas, Kennedy.

Leon asintió, riendo en un tono bajo.

—¿Vamos a almorzar, Redfield?

Ambos sonrieron antes de salir de la oficina. Leon pasó un buen rato con Chris antes de que ambos regresaran a sus labores correspondientes. Pasara lo que pasara, Leon no se iba a distraer de su investigación con el fin de saber quién era aquella persona con la que había estado saliendo Chris. A pesar de que su sospechosa principal era la hermosa Jill Valentine, tenía un largo tiempo sin haberla visto; eso, junto con la reacción poco sorprendida de Chris cuando la mencionó, le hacían difícil de creer que se tratara de ella. De igual forma no la descartaba. Reposando sobre sus frescas sábanas y su cómoda almohada, Leon sonrió. Chris no se había percatado de que su confidencia tenía todas las de ganar debido al resfriado que sufría. Así de fácil. Al día siguiente sólo tendría que volver a visitar las instalaciones de la B. S. A. A., agudizar la vista y discernir quién más estaba resfriado además de Chris. No era común contraer un resfriado en la época del año en curso, por lo que la única otra persona que podría ser contagiada era alguien cercano a Chris. Es decir, alguien muy cercano. Y gracias a la información sobre la cita de (estaba seguro) "final feliz" que tendría, sería sumamente sencillo descubrirlo.

Después de haber dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, Leon estaba rebosante de felicidad al llegar al día siguiente a las instalaciones del lugar de trabajo de Chris. Caminó alrededor de su oficina, alejándose hasta la sala del café, inspeccionando a cada persona, cada rostro, buscando por el más mínimo signo de contagio de resfriado. Al abrir la puerta de la sala se encontró con un rostro familiar. Bingo. Sonrió y se precipitó en saludar.

—Jill, es un placer verte.

La mencionada volteó enseguida por la sorpresa que le había causado, casi derramando el café de la taza que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—¿Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jill sonrió también, dejando su taza sobre la mesa para acercarse a él. Leon inspeccionó su rostro de cerca; nada. No había ni rastro de enfermedad en el rostro de la mujer.

—Nada... —la sonrisa de Leon se desvaneció poco a poco—. Es decir, vine a visitar a Chris.

Jill notó el cambio en la expresión del rostro contrario, pero decidió no meterse en asuntos personales.

—¿A Chris? Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Leon ya estaba pensando en quién más podría estar saliendo con Chris. A decir verdad, Jill era su mayor y única sospechosa. No recordaba haberlo visto tan cercano a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Jill, o probablemente Claire, pero ella era su hermana. Leon sacudió la cabeza, mirando al rostro expectante de la confundida Jill.

—Sí, claro. Yo le digo...

Jill asintió despacio, aún extrañada por el comportamiento inusual del incitante agente.

—Eh, ¿nos vemos después?

Preguntó en un intento por terminar el encuentro. Leon asintió un par de veces, retrocediendo hacía la puerta para salir del lugar.

Al poco rato pensó en que había sido descortés con Jill, pero en realidad había quedado muy desconcertado al perder la apuesta. Estaba enloquecido, para ser exactos. Al diablo su apuesta y su juego de detective, tenía que enfrentar a Chris ahora mismo. Caminó rápido hacia la oficina de Chris, casi corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible. Llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes, esperando por una respuesta. No escuchó más que un estornudo y una queja proveniente del interior de la oficina. Leon frunció el entrecejo por no recibir una respuesta, entonces pensó en que la última vez ni siquiera había esperado por una respuesta para poder entrar. Inhaló, exhaló para relajarse y escuchó otro estornudo al tiempo en que abría la puerta.

—¡Chris...!

Su gruesa voz resonó en el interior del lugar, dejando un silencio absoluto e incómodo cuando vio que la persona que estaba ahí no era Chris. Piers, quien apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio frente a él, se dio la vuelta al escuchar el nombre de su capitán a su espalda.

—El capitán Redfield no está aquí. —dijo, su voz en un tono nasal por la congestión que tenía—. Regresará en un par de minutos.

Leon continuó petrificado en su lugar, observando. La congestión, el tono de voz nasal, los estornudos, la irritación en su nariz... ¿Piers estaba resfriado? Una sonrisa se forjó poco a poco, muy lentamente en el rostro de Leon.

—Vine a que Chris me pague el almuerzo. Espero que eso no te moleste.

Piers lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo de manera suave, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no...

Leon se acercó a él, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Se detuvo del otro lado del escritorio, a un lado de la silla de Chris.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Piers aclaró su garganta, dando un vistazo a la puerta, posando su mirada en Leon después.

—Chris y yo... —guardó silencio un segundo, negó con la cabeza maldiciendo la fatiga que sentía y que le hacía perder la concentración—. El capitán y yo estábamos organizando un par de documentos.

—Ah. —respondió enseguida, rascando la parte trasera de su oreja derecha—. ¿Siempre trabajas hasta tarde con Chris?

Piers bajó la mirada, a juzgar por la actitud de Leon, acababa de hacer perder la apuesta a su capitán. Maldito resfriado.

—¿Qué te dije sobre no preguntar, Leon?

Ambos, Leon y Piers, voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Chris. El más alto de los tres sostenía dos botellas de agua en sus manos.

—Sólo estaba intentando conocer mejor a tu cita. —dijo Leon con una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

Chris se acercó a Piers para entregarle una de las botellas de agua, dándole una sonrisa que hizó que este se sonrojara y fingiera toser para desviar la mirada a donde nadie pudiera ver su rostro. Chris habló.

—Es una buena idea para que se conozcan. Después de todo eres la única persona que no lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué?

Una vez más Leon perdía su sonrisa. Piers tomó agua, asintió. Chris pasó su brazo libre por detrás de Piers, colocando la palma de su mano sobre la espalda baja de este para llevarlo hacia la puerta. Chris volteó a ver a Leon.

—¿Vienes?

Leon miró a ambos con la boca abierta. Siempre era el último en enterarse de todo. Al final, Chris había sido más hábil. Quizá debería dejar de hacer apuestas sin sentido y simplemente convivir con sus amigos. Suspiró viendo hacia el suelo, posteriormente levantó la cara, sonrió y asintió, saliendo de la oficina detrás de la pareja.

* * *

 **Acepto sus quejas y sugerencias (y por favor, háganlas). ;)**

 **También espero conocer quién es su personaje favorito (de todo RE, claro), qué juego les gusta más y sus 'ships'. (:**

 **Gracias por leer. :D**


End file.
